Honors
Honors are special achievements that you get as you advance through your military career. The Honors tab can be find under the Profile. As you advance through each tier of honors, you will be promoted to the next rank (1st Lieutenant, Captain, Major, Lieutenant Colonel, and Colonel) To advance to the next tier of honors, you must first obtain all the required honors first, by meeting their criteria. The Honors with (optional) beside them, mean that those honors do not have to be obtained, in order for you to move onto the next tier. List of Honors for Rank 1 - Pulling Ranks *Service Stripes Earned by completing the Tutorial. Welcome to the front lines! *Overseas Service Badge Earned by doing your first mission. Your loved ones at home are keeping you in their hearts and minds. *Physical Fitness Badge Earned by winning 5 battles. Physical training at boot camp worked wonders for you. *Marksman Badge Earned by mastering "Taking the Bluffs." We're nearing our objective. Don't stop now! *Distinguished Rifleman Badge (optional) Earned by mastering "Secure the Farm House." Many of our soldiers wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for your bravery. *Expert Shooter Badge (optional) Earned by purchasing 10 M1 Garand Rifles. List of Honors for Rank 2 - Honor and Glory *Divisional Badge Earned by having a squad of at least 30 soldiers. They would die for you, and you for them. *Tank Destroyer Earned by Mastering "Exposed." I have a feeling you'll be destroying quite a few more Panzers before this war is over. *Anti-aircraft Artillery Earned by recruiting 4 soldiers to protect your resources. *Driver and Mechanic Badge Earned by unlocking Cherbourg via mastery of "Ostendorf's Hell Fire." Soldier, you are fearless! *Combat Infantry Badge (optional) Earn your prestigious CIB badge by banking at least 1,000,000 in War Funds! *Officer Candidate (optional) Earned by upgrading your resources 6 times. Increasing your access to war resources will prove invaluable, trooper. List of Honors for Rank 3 - Front Lines *Commemorative Medal of the D-Day Invasion - Earned by reaching level 75. It's been some time since Omaha Beach, but Uncle Sam hasn't forgotten your bravery. * Medal for the Capture of Cherbourg - Earned by liberating Cherbourg via mastery of "Gateway to Victory." This port will be vital in days to come. * Medal for Operation Cobra - Earned by mastering "Storming the Viper's Den." We're leaving brocage country, and refuse to look back! * French Croix de Guerre - Earned by acquiring 1 each of the following French weapons: MAS-36, MAS-38, FM 29 *German Occupation Medal (optional) - Earned by winning 100 battles against other players. Make the enemy fear you! *European-African-Middle Eastern Campaign Medal (optional) - Earned by unlocking "Gateway to Brittany." You've been fighting in the European theater for some time, and you deserve recognition. List of Honors for Rank 4 - Battle Hardened *Presidential Unit Citation - Earned by reaching an income of at least 1500 from your resources. Uncle Sam is proud of you! *Army Meritorious Unit Citation - Earned by reaching level 250. The road to liberty is long and winding, but our squad preserves. *Bronze Star - Earned by winning 125 battles against other players. You're an indispensable part of our war effort *Silver Star - Earned by buying 100 of each of the following: Harley-Davidson WLA, M1 Carbine, Mk2 Frag Grenade *Soldier's Medal (optional) - Master all the mission's in St. Lo. The most determined people do a through job no matter what the cost. Good Conduct Medal (optional) - Earned by having a squad of at least 47 soldiers. A soldier's only as strong as the weakest link in his squad. List of Honors for Rank 5 - Taste of Victory *Army of Occupation Medal - Earned by buying 100 M4 Sherman Tanks. Flatten the enemy with your tank brigade! *Army Commendation - Earned by banking 100,000,000,000. You have enough money to feed an army...literally! *Distinguished Service Cross - Earned by hiring 25 soldiers to protect your resources. Your reputation precedes you. It's an honor for these low ranking soldiers to assist you. *Distinguished Service Medal - Earned by fully upgrading all properties and mastering all missions. It's time we talk about a promotion, soldier. *Gold Star (optional) - Earned by having a squad of at least 500 soldiers. Pretty soon you'll have an entire division at your disposal. *Expert Infantryman Badge (optional) - Earned by winning 1000 battles against other players. "Bravery is the capacity to perform properly even when scared half to death." - Omar Bradley Category:Gameplay Category:Honors